The Changing Past Parts 1
Storyline Part 1 Jennifer looked up. Long time no see said Nisha. Have you heard the bad news, that your aunt, Mary Smith is dead? asked Nisha. I have invited someone said Nisha. Who? asked Jennifer. You will see her in a few hours said Nisha. Your dad is dead said Nisha. I know that said Jennifer. We haven’t talked to each other for months said Jennifer. I really miss you Jen said Nisha. Thanks mom, but why are you here? asked Jennifer. Because… *- Jennifer wake up. What the bloody hell happened? asked Jennifer. Missagisambasha. A woman next to Jennifer wake up. Who are you? asked Jennifer. I’m Anna Colleen, the sister of Joanna Colleen. I can’t remember anything from the night said Jennifer. I woke up, and…said Jennifer. You haven’t drunk the night before said Anna. Why can’t I remember anything said Jennifer. How late is it? asked Jennifer. It’s 5.03 said Anna. Anna kissed Jennifer in her neck. Go back, where you started said Anna. We were in Las Vegas said Anna. We have the Jackpot said Anna. 50 Million dollar said Anna. Stay in bed, please for 5 minutes said Anna. I’m going to my house said Jennifer. Please say not that you’re going to leave me said Anna. No said Jennifer. I just want to know what happened a few hours ago. Something happened at my home said Jennifer. My mother was there to said Jennifer. She knocked on my door and when I asked why she was there she said: Because… So that’s everything said Jennifer. Our love was with passion said Anna. I believe you said Jennifer. How could we met in Las Vegas while ended up back in Sydney in bed with each other? asked Jennifer. I don’t know how said Anna. But..? asked Jennifer. It was lovely said Anna. I have to go, I have 24 hours to remember my memory said Jennifer. Jennifer was runnin at her home. Hello, is there somebody? asked Jennifer. Jennifer was touched by somebody and looked behind her. Hello Jennifer, I’m Rose Shallbloom. I’m a ghost said Rose. Part 2 I was your grandmother said the ghost of Rose Shallbloom. I did have 13 children, 9 daughters of them are killed by Wesley Lynolds Chess. That man has been killed by of my daughters, your mother said Rose. She saved you, by killing your father said Rose. I wasn’t born at that time said Jennifer. That’s right, but now you have to wait said Rose. Jennifer was waiting a few minutes and finally Nisha was coming. Come Jennifer hide you in the bushes said Rose. Jennifer saw herself talking with Nisha. Nisha was going inside. What did I said? asked Jennifer. Jennifer was walking to the window. Nisha and Jennifer were looking at each other. I as mother, want to reveal a secret said Nisha inside. We have as mother in the family something. We have to have to make love with our daughters said Nisha. What? asked Jennifer. What am I saying? asked Jennifer. You ask why you as mother in our blood-line have to make love with your daughters said Rose. Had you a relation to with your daughters? asked Jennifer. Yes, I have with all of them at the same time said Rose. That’s the best thing that ever happened to me said Rose. Make love with my daughters, incredibly good said Rose. Nisha begin to kissing Jennifer. Did I make love with my mother? asked Jennifer. Yes, you did said Rose. Minutes later were Nisha and Jennifer naked in bed kissing each other. Have I a relation with my mother? asked Jennifer. Yes, but it will take a few minutes before you’re going to Las Vegas said Rose. Jennifer was taking a rock and throw it in the window. Who’s there? asked Nisha. Jennifer was hiding herself. Go Jennifer said Nisha. Jennifer was in a car and was going to Las Vegas. Jennifer give money to a taxi-man. Follow that car said Jennifer. Past-Jennifer came out the car and was going to a poker place. Future-Jennifer looked at the place. What now? asked Future-Jennifer. We’re waiting said Rose. Why is that in the mother-bloodline? asked Jennifer. A very good looking woman, Bonnie Selva, a very far family-member of you generations back, had one daughter, Melinda Coldwood. The 2 lived together and the legend said something special about them said Rose. The 2 had a special relation and a attraction to each other. One night the 2 kissed each other and had never leaved each other, however Melinda was pregnant and got a kid Alice Town, from her husband. That’s the story with plot holes said Rose. It’s called The Legend of Zelva. Jennifer and Anna were leaving Las Vegas. It’s time to go now said Rose. Jennifer knocked on the door of a taxi and paid the man. Jennifer was at her home and saw the 2 kissing and going inside. A few hours later it stopped and Jennifer was runnin out her home. Jennifer came out the door. Hello Anna said Jennifer. And have you discovered it said Anna. Yes, I have and I want to write a book with you named: Don’t forget your memories. A few hours later were Jennifer and Anna going to a publisher: Goodwill Productions. It’s a good book with a lot of fanstasy said Orlenko Wocktail. The book will be published said Orlenko. Anna and Jennifer were at home naked and kissed each other in bed. I hope I’m going to be a Author said Jennifer. Our story has a nice happy ending said Anna. I hope it will be forever said Jennifer. I love you said Anna.